mikeyminifandomcom-20200214-history
3453
3453: The 'J' Train Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Down By The Bay", while Tina, Amy & Derek put puppets on our hands as Barney, Michael, Luci & Adam watch the puppet show A cat follows its ears to a squeaking noise, which he thinks is coming from mice, but it's coming from swings Fish Swim Around In Schools Sesame Street News Flash: Old MacDonald says a spaceship has landed on his farm. A dog emerges with a frisbee in its mouth, and MacDonald mistakes the frisbee for the spaceship. But before long, a real spaceship lands on the farm, and out of it come the Yip Yip Martians. The scene ends in chaos. OOH! DANNY (Milly & Molly Hang Picture) The Ringmaster presents 9 elephants Empty & Full Classroom (Time-Lapse) Ariel & The Sea Creatures sing "In Harmony" by bringing music to the sea Mad Painter: 9 E/e (Jazzy Trumpet) In the song "I'm Going to Get My Hair Cut", an Anything Muppet boy named Jeffy is scared to get to get his hair cut for the first time. He reasons that if it hurts like cutting his finger or his knee that it will be a terrible experience. Cookie Monster assures him that it is ok, and that he is also going to the barber today, but that he loves getting his fur cut, and it doesn't hurt at all. The two end the song happily contemplating how handsome they will look after a trip to the barber. A hand draws a bridge, which a train crosses Underwater There's a Nine Wharthog Runs Fruta Manzana (Original) Pigs In Space: Weight Problems - The spaceship is tipping to one side. Every time Miss Piggy moves, the ship's balance shifts 9 Sheep Come Into The Garden (EKA: Show 2544) Counting 1 - 9 In Spanish Troll Draws Different Faces In Front Of The Mirror A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High." E For Enter & E For Exit The Kidsongs Kids sings "Whole Lotta' Shaking Going On" as they ride the roller-coaster Jughead Jones' J Story J Family Jamboree Elephants Edgar Turtle's Three Nephews Show Him How A Round Is Sung Alien Alphabet Teeny Little Superguy: Two boys are fighting over a swing. so Teeny Little SuperGuy shows them how to share Two Men Push Two Large Eggs On Top Of Two Big Hills Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Our Doggie Ate Our Homework" E for Elephant & Elk Shadow Figures: Rabbit A man has a J under his hat Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water A Boy Learns To Play His Violin By Practicing Song: Serving Dinner for Nine Tonight Artist: Paul Fierlinger Grover & Eric Discuss Fur & Skin Dot Bridge #1: 30 Dots (Perfect) Kermit sings about his youth, or as he calls it, "My Polliwog Ways". Rubber Stamps: #9 Category:Images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes